


The Love Bet

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, M/M, Swapfell Sans, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Red psyches himself up to propose to the love of his life.





	The Love Bet

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A rare pair suggested by @parttimeslave. I’m honestly so freaking tired, but I gave this my best shot. I notice that I have a tendency to write angst for pairings that I don’t ship. I hope no one sees it as me attacking the it, I just have an easier time writing angst for a relationship I’m not into than cute fluff. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

Red was never one to fall in love, especially with an alternative version of himself. He always believed that his life long companion was a nice bottle of vodka, yet here he is, standing in a nice tux that his brother got for him and with the love of his life by his side. His soul flutters as the moonlight reflects Black’s skull, his glaring blue eyelights darting everywhere for signs of danger. Red knows that there’s no one more perfect than him.

The two skeletons stroll through the silent park. Red so badly wants to reach out and hold Black’s hand, but the excitable skeleton would hate the germs. Black chatters away about nonsense, while Red keeps silent. His boyfriend always liked to complain, and Red learned to never interrupt the other. He pauses at the bridge, voice caught in his throat, as the flowing water streams under him. Red’s hands shakes as sweat  drips down his lower neck.

“WHY ARE YOU STOPPING? IS YOUR LAZY ASS TIRED ALREADY?” Black turns around to look at him and crosses his arms.

Red chuckles and gets down on one knee, pulling the ring out of his pocket. His souls swells and his magic buzzes, but with Black’s expression, his eyes wide with shock, Red has never loved anyone more.

“black, these past few months with you have been the greatest in my entire life. neither of us like being cheesy, so i’ll cut to the chase. will you marry me?” he holds his breath in anticipation.

Black’s blue eyes widen as he covers his mouth with his hands. For the first time ever, he’s completely silent, gaze glancing everywhere. For a few moments, the silence thickens, nothing but the singing crickets nearby. Doubt claws at Red’s  stomach, wondering if he made a mistake, that this was too soon, or that Black just wasn’t ready for this. He was just about to put away the ring shrug it off as a prank, when Black bursts into laughter. Red tilts his head in confusion.

“OH WOW! YOU’RE AN EVEN BIGGER IDIOT THAN I THOUGHT! PATHETIC!” Black howls, tears running down his cheeks and slapping his knees. He can barely breathe through the laughter.

“what?” Red freezes, stunned and unable to process.

Black calms down enough and glances down, a smirk stretching across his skull, “YOU FOOL. I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT I WOULD GO OUT WITH YOU! ME! THE GREAT AND TERRIFYING SANS! I’VE BEEN PRETENDING TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND THE ENTIRE TIME BECAUSE I BET STRETCH THAT I CAN LAST AN ENTIRE YEAR WITH YOU! BUT I NEVER THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD BE SO DESPERATE AND DUMB ENOUGH TO PROPOSE!”

“what?” Red repeats, lowering his arms. Nothing is making sense. He stays there, mouth agape, trying to understand the words being spoken to him.

“UGH,” Black rolls his eyes, “NOW WILL YOU EXCUSE ME, I HAVE TO PAY 100G TO AN ABSURDLY ANNOYING SKELETON. DON’T CALL OR TEXT ME. I’M FINALLY FREE FROM YOU.”

The smaller skeleton walks away, heels clicking as he disappears behind a line of trees. Red stays frozen, his soul crushing from the weight if Black’s words, but one message rings clearer than the rest. “Unlovable”. He grits his teeth and tosses the ring down the stream, unleashing his anger and resentment on the bridge and breaking it in half. He storms off, teleporting behind Grillby’s bar, despite being closed, and chugs the entire shelf, leaving not a single drop behind.

Red wakes up in the morning to a police officer dragging him out of the bar, and charging him with a hefty fine. The entire day passes by with a blur, with only one thing on his mind. Black is going to pay for what he did to him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on tumblr for earlier updates ](http://www.casualbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
